


After The Wedding

by linady52



Series: Victorian AU [2]
Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: AU, F/M, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: A follow up fic to "Victorian Times". Newly married (for the second time) James Steel faces new challenges, includes figuring out what his new role is to his significantly younger sister-in-law. AU: Victorian Era.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a few months since they got married, and their new lifestyle agreed with them. James Steel couldn’t imagine his life without Ella because she becomes more beautiful every time he see her. It was the same for Ella about her husband. He is still very handsome, and lovely to boot. Together, the Steeles have to support each other at the aftermath of Paul’s death.

According to society, they cannot attend formal events until the mourning period ends. Ella was surprised that James actually followed their rules because he immediately rejected the invitations they received. As James wrote a letter back with an explanation, Ella has to looks over his shoulder so she can read the letter. She made a comment: “They will be disappointed of not having James Steel there.”

James chuckled when he heard her comment. He turns to his wife and gave Ella a grin, “We will hear all about it from Mum, George, or Anne. There is no point of attending.” But when they received an invitation from Anne, there was a small note attached to it: “Come, or I will drag you by the ear.” Once he read the note, James spoke to Ella about it. After much thought, they decided to break the rules yet again. James wrote back: “You won’t have to.”

Since it was a concert, the Steeles thought it was fine to attend it. Also, Elizabeth Steel is attending so they won’t have to socialize much with other people. Her driver bought Elizabeth over to the manor so the Steeles can leave together. In her blue silk dress with long white gloves, Elizabeth was having a conversation with Rachel in the sitting room when James walks in.

Elizabeth took a glance at her son in white tie, but she grew disappointed at something on his face. “I wish you haven’t grown that moustache.” James kissed her on both cheeks, “Ella likes it.” On the couch, Rachel broke into giggles. “No, she didn’t. She once told me when she kisses you… it felt like she was kissing a hairy worm.”

James grinned at his sister-in-law, “When she told you that?” Rachel smiled at him, “Almost a week ago.” It was almost a week since the debut of the moustache, James remembers. Opinions could change by then. “Well, she could have changed her mind.”

Then, they heard the mistress’s voice. The three of them turns to Ella who was standing at the entrance. James smiled at her as she spoke, “His sideburns look good though.” James walks over to his wife, so he can kiss Ella on both cheeks. He looks at her appearance, the smile becomes a grin. “You look beautiful in that dress…” “I thought so too, dear.” Elizabeth added to his comment, “Their eyes will be on you all evening.”

Ella almost blushed at their compliments, but she gave them a smile. James told her she can have a new dress for tonight’s event. It was made of black satin with matching chiffon as the overlay and for the cap sleeves; the skirt becomes fuller toward the back. Her dark hair was put into an updo, to secure the ends with a hair comb. She wore her pearl earrings to complete the look.

Ella gave her husband a lovely smile when he kissed her hand. She is now blushing, especially as she turns to the other ladies. “No, they won’t. They will be staring at James’ moustache instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the carriage reaches Anne’s estate, Ella couldn’t believe how grand it is. It was much larger than their manor. It is even larger than the Sharpes’ which is one of the largest in the North. James chuckled at his wife who is looking out from her window. He started to hold her hand, so he can give it a squeeze. “It is her late husband’s estate.” Then, James whispered into her ear. “There was a rumour that it once belonged to the royal family.”

At the other side of the carriage, Elizabeth disapproved of her son’s actions. She gave him a long, hard glance. “James, please be a dear to not tell Ella those rumours.” But she turns to her daughter-in-law and let out a sigh, “He was a distant relative of theirs.”

Not long after, the carriage reached the front entrance. James was the first to come out before he reaches for his mother’s hand. Finally, it was Ella’s turn to reach for his hand. When they went into the front hall, Ella noticed a large painting of Anne’s husband. James did the same. “He was a very kind man. If he was still alive, he would be delighted to meet you.”

Behind the couple, Elizabeth made another comment. “He ate the palm out of Anne’s hand. She is, and still the most ambitious woman I have ever met.” Ella saw James blushing pink when she continues on. “If she ever saw James as a potential choice…she would make him eat hers out too.” Still blushing, James turns around but a grin soon appeared on his face. “Speaking of the lady…”

The Steel ladies made a turn to the direction where Anne is standing. Being elegantly striking in her white dress with one or two matching feathers in her dark updo. Grabbing her attention, the ladies each made a curtsey while James bowed comically at their hostess. Anne saw this, and she gave them a laughing expression even though they couldn’t hear it themselves because of the distance.

When it was time to find their seats in the large sitting room, the Steeles took three from the front row with James sitting between the ladies. Once they settled in, Ella saw her husband turning to the person sitting in the row behind him. A huge grin appears on his handsome face, “Robert… I didn’t know you will be here tonight.”

Following him, Ella turns around to the couple behind them. She was a bit surprised when she saw James’ older cousin since the gathering last year. With his dark but greying hair, Lord Robert Steel couldn’t be related to the blond James but they have very identical facial features. For example, they share the shining blue eyes when he met her glance. “Good to see you here with us, Miss Thomas.”

She smiled at him. “You too, my Lord.” James saw her beautiful smile before he turns to his cousin with the same smile as before, “You might have forgotten that Miss Thomas is now my wife, Robert.”

His blue eyes still shined at her. He then returns the comment, “I didn’t forget, James. I am sorry that I couldn’t find a way out of the continent to attend your wedding.” James nodded to his cousin, “Apologises accepted.” Then, Robert looks at the both of them. He gave them a smile identical to his cousin. “We have to make plans together now that we are in the same country.”

Robert introduced Ella to his wife, Lady Miranda who appears to be as kind to her as much it was from Robert. Moments later, they heard Elizabeth clearing her voice as a sign that she hasn’t been greeted by her nephew. Ella notices that Robert has the same facial expression James uses when he gets into trouble with his mother. His face charmed the expression. “I haven’t forgotten you, Aunty.”

Then, Ella can hear the sitting room being quiet. She, James, and Elizabeth turns back to the stage where Anne is about to make an introduction. While the hostess spoke of the upcoming performance, Ella turns her head toward her husband’s and she kissed him on the cheek. Behind them, Robert saw this before he spoke in a socially acceptable loud enough whisper to James, “Awww!”


	3. Chapter 3

During intermission, an acquaintance of James spotted him and they made plans to talk after the performance. But he always have been by Ella’s side. He answered her questions in whispers, and she felt his hand on the narrow of her back several times. He even saw the confusion in her face when the singer was singing in Italian. He gave her one of his grins, “I didn’t have a grip of the language either.”

She smiled at his comment, “Unless they are names of pasta.” James grinned at her again before he returns to the performance. Glad to have Ella by his side.

At the row behind them, Robert notices their interactions and made a reminder to himself to have an one on one conversation with Mrs. Steel. When they walk into the other sitting room for refreshments, James grabbed her hand for a squeeze before he let himself go for the library. She wasn’t alone for very long since Robert stepped into his place. He smiled at her, “Mrs. Steel, would you mind us having a conversation?”

Sensing it was about James, Ella was polite to him. “I wouldn’t mind, my Lord.” Hearing her politeness, Robert let out a chuckle. “Please call me Robert, Ella.” He signaled to Elizabeth and Miranda by the head, telling them that the pair will be out of sight for a few minutes. Then, they headed to one of the windows. They sat down on the cushioned seat side by side.

Ella notices Robert puts both his hands on his lap, which is identical to her husband’s. He looks up to the young woman. “Have my cousin treated you well?” Ella started to smile at the thought of James. She nodded her head, “Yes, he does. James was always kind and considerate.”

“Even when he is stubborn as a bull?” Ella laughed at his comment, “I have managed to calm him down… he likes to be wrapped around my finger.” Robert smiled at the thought, “I can quite imagine that.” Then, he moves closer to her but not too close for measures. He sighed to himself, but it was not desperation. It was a sign of relief.

“I am glad to see my cousin happy for the first time in many years.” Ella thought the same, “I most certainly agreed.” He continues on, “Some people founded it hard to believe. To me, he was always been a lovely lad… and his dedication is his strongest quality. But he can be stubborn and angry at what was going on with the world. He thought society was taking advantage of those who haven’t been born with a silver spoon and they wouldn’t bash an eyelash at their actions.”

Ella continues to think about her husband, “All of that is true. Some people just see that part of him, and they never saw this other side. He did a lot to help my family when my father was very ill, and after he died. I think he is our hero and we are thankful to have him in our lives. If James heard that… his cheeks will be rosy pink for days.”

Robert laughed at her comment about his cousin’s blushing. “And he does not want anything in return. He will be happy to hear that everything is fine and we can come to him in case there are problems.” Ella smiled at him. Being glad that Robert felt the same about James Steel.

Soon, they were talking about how Rachel is adjusting to living at the manor. Ella is worried that Rachel needed a few friends closer to her own age. “My lady maid, Alesha is friendly to Rachel but she is more like my friend than hers. And I couldn’t imagine my mother’s reaction if she heard that Rachel likes spending much of her time with our groomsman, Sam.

“Sam is a nice fellow, and I am sure there is nothing intimate between them.” Ella places her right hand toward her mouth, “But Rachel always enjoyed those stories about forbidden love. She will or already have ideas.”

Then, she felt his presence. Slowly, Ella looks up to her husband. James Steel was standing in front of them at the windows. His hands are in his coat pockets, and there is a grin on his face. His sense of humor appears in his tone of voice, “Are you flirting with my wife, Robert?”

Robert puts his hands up in defence, “If you are thinking of a duel, we can do that next time.” Ella turns to her husband. She gave him a lovely smile, “We were talking about Rachel.” She made a glance at Robert, “We are wondering if you are fine with Robert’s children joining us for the visit.”

Hearing that, James immediately thought it was a great idea. “I haven’t seen them for so long.” He looks at his cousin, “Do your Abby remember me at all?” Robert nodded his head, “She asked me this morning if we'll ever see Uncle James anytime soon…” “And what about Edward? His term at university just ended, right?”

After she heard about the nephew, Ella felt his reason for mentioning him. She looks at James, “Are you trying to match Rachel up with your nephew?” She saw the glance in his blue eyes, “I think your mother would want me to do that at least once.”


	4. Chapter 4

For the visit, the staff prepared several rooms for Lord Robert and his family. The morning after the concert, Ella told her sister the news over breakfast. Rachel looks up to Ella and then to James when she mentioned Edward and his sisters. Ella saw how flushed Rachel looks. She smiled at her, “It is something Mama wanted for you but please don’t get ahead of yourself.”

James swallowed a bit of his toast before he spoke, “I heard a few young ladies and their mothers are interested in him. But if you and Edward get along with each other, we can see what happened from there.”

Rachel drank a sip of her tea. She then settled the cup onto her saucer. A soft smile appears on her face, “I won’t make a fool of myself.” Ella shook her head once she heard her comment. “You are not a fool, Rachel. You are a young lady... we have to be realistic about your future.”

“Unlike me and your sister,” James commented. He made a glance at Ella before a grin appears on his face, “But we works out definitely well.”

In the early afternoon of the visit, Lord Robert arrived at the manor with his family. At the main sitting room, Edward Steel and his sisters met their Aunty Ella for the first time. After she made a curtsy, Abby Steel ran over to Ella so she can give her a hug. Ella lifted the girl off her feet with a tight hug in return. “Awww,” the adults in the room who exclaimed at that moment.

Once she puts the girl back on the floor, it was time for James to introduce them to Rachel. “And this is Aunty Ella’s sister, Rachel.” She made a ladylike curtsy to the trio. “Nice to meet all of you.” 

Kate Steel smiled at her, “Nice to meet you too, Miss Rachel.” Fourteen years old with long dark hair and blue eyes, she walks over to Rachel and started to hold her hands. She smiled at her again, “I hope we will be the best of friends.” Hearing her kind words, Rachel almost blushed but she gave her a smile. “I am sure we will.”

But when it was time to meet Edward Steel, Rachel looks like she might melt into a puddle. Edward didn’t have his father and uncle’s blue eyes and dashing smile, but he inherited their sense of charm and elegance. He stepped toward the young lady so they can shake hands but when they let go… there was something that pulls them closer.

Rachel seems less of her talkative self with Edward around. He remains in the main sitting room because he have to look after Ethan, Abby, and Charlie the puppy. Instead of being in the library with his father and James. From time to time, Rachel made soft and knowing glances at Edward while he returns the favor with identical glances to hers.

Even though she was the hostess, Ella felt herself becoming flustered that she have to excuse herself from the room. When she reaches the front hall, Ella literally bumped into her husband. James holds her in his arms before he let out a chuckle, “Ella Steel… were you bored to death already?”

She collected herself in his arms. A lovely smile appears on her face, “Everything is going well, believe it or not…” But when she whispered into his ear, the blue eyes perked up. “It means they are already getting along well. With their eyes only.” Ella smiled at his comment, “It reminded me of the first time our eyes mingle.”

His voice deepens at the moment. A sly grin he gave her, “I can see why you looks flustered.” He lifts her chin up with his fingers before he planted a kiss on her lips. But Ella can smell something smoky in his breath. She gave him a knowing glance, “Were you smoking cigars?” James shrugged his broad shoulders at her, “Only socially.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the Steeles invited Elizabeth and the Castles over for afternoon tea. Since it is promised to be a nice summer day, the couple decided to held it on the grounds. Refreshments of lemonade, cake, and finger sandwiches. As an activity for the children, James have his paille maille set out on the grounds ahead of time. It is predictable that the gentleman will play a game or two.

On the sidelines, the Steel ladies watch them play. Ella took a sip of her lemonade while her eyes settled on James. He was helping Abby swing the ball with a mallet before she notices that James rolled up his shirtsleeves. Revealing his forearms to her and anyone else who saw this.

Elizabeth also saw this, but she thought Ella’s focus was on Abby. She smiled at her daughter-in-law. “James recently told me about your morning sickness.” Ella’s eyes were still on the pair, “Have he?” Elizabeth took a sip of her lemonade, “He did. He saw this before... you know with Ethan.”

Ella nodded her head. She turns to Elizabeth with a slight smile, “I’m sure he will be happy of us having a child.” She moves closer to her mother-in-law. She spoke almost in a whisper. “But it might not be that. I don’t want to keep his hopes up.”

Elizabeth started to understand. “If you keep getting morning sickness, you may have to confront him that a baby is coming.” They made a silent pact to keep this to themselves with the exception of Alesha who have to get rid of the vile every morning.

They return to the game. At the left side, Edward and Rachel teamed up. They become somewhat closer ever since their flirtation yesterday. In the church service, Ella spotted them sitting together with little personal space between them. James saw this as well, “It must have been the genes.”

Rachel scored a point with Edward’s help by putting his hands on her arms so he can help her with the swings. “If you hit it softly, there is little chance of getting a score. It is important to hit it hard as you can.” After a few tries together, Rachel was able to get the balls through the hoops. But by herself, it becomes less of a success.

The moment Edward let go, it became known that trouble will comes along. Perhaps it was her swing or that James was standing in the direction of her hit? It blew Ella out of focus when she founded her husband laying on the grass.

She ran over to her husband, “James!!!” But George Castle stopped her from coming closer, “Ella… dear, you being ecstatic won’t help at all.” Edward ran over to his uncle. He scoops the older man in his arms, “Uncle James, you just got hit by a ball!” James, in extreme pain… screamed at his nephew, “Do you think I didn’t know that?!”

Some time later, Robert came back to the grounds so they can bring James inside. “Sam is heading over to the doctor. They will be back in awhile.” He puts his cousin’s arm around his shoulder, so he and Edward can carry James back to the manor. 

Behind them, Ella and Elizabeth follow them inside. Not long before, Ethan and his cousins were hurried back inside by Helen and George. Only Rachel and Miranda remains on the grounds. Rachel looks shocked of the incident. She was in tears, “I didn’t mean to hurt James!” Miranda hushed her down, “It wasn’t your fault.” 

She gave her a handkerchief so Rachel can wipe her tears with it. “And I didn’t mean to make Ella upset either.” When Miranda heard the young lady’s assumption that the Steeles will hate her forever, she spoke the truth. “James does not hold grudges. He will be grumpy for the next few days, but he will forgive you” She holds Rachel closer to her, “And I am sure your sister will do the same.”


	6. Chapter 6

No one was supposed to stay with James beside Robert and Ella. When the doctor came to the manor, they haven’t seen either of them for hours. The rest have to stay downstairs. Rachel was waiting patiently aside Elizabeth who was waiting for the status of her son. Twice that Rachel notices Alesha or a footman heading upstairs with assistance. She becomes worried that she might have caused James Steel serious harm! But she felt Elizabeth’s hand squeezing hers.

“My son will make it through.” A slight smile appears on her face, “I know he will. Ever since he was born, James is a fighter.” Rachel listened to her words. She knew James Steel for not even close to a year, but Rachel felt she knew him for a long time. She wonders if this is how Ella felt when she first met James. He wasn’t a stranger. James Steel was someone who haven’t come into their lives yet.

Moments later, the doctor walks into the sitting room with his black leather bag in hand. He looks at Elizabeth and Rachel. Elizabeth stood up from her seat. She walks over to him with a calm and collected tone of voice. “Did James make it through?”

His voice matches hers. “James did, Mrs. Steel. With flying colors.” “Oh thanks goodness,” Elizabeth exclaimed to him. But her facial expression slightly changes at his choice of word. “But… he suffered a minor head injury that requires stitches.” He smiled at her and Rachel, “I suspect he will be fine for the time being. All he needed right now was rest.”

“That is impossible!...,” Elizabeth commented to his suggestion, “James will be on his feet by tomorrow morning.” Since the doctor knew the Steeles for a long time, a chuckle came out of his mouth. “Well, he have to follow my rules for once then.” He looks at them again before tipping his hat toward. “Good night, Mrs. Steel.” Then, to Rachel. “And you too, Miss Thomas.”

Once the doctor left the manor, Elizabeth started to take deep breaths. A smile soon appears on her face, “I remember when James was ten… he fell off a horse!” Laughter burst out from her mouth, “That was the first time he drank his first sip of liquor.” She notices the pure terror on Rachel’s face, “To numb the pain.”

When the Castles received the good news, they decided to check up on James with Elizabeth. Fifteen minutes later, the three of them went back downstairs so they can go back to their residences. Elizabeth holds Rachel’s hand for the last time, “I will be back tomorrow.” She squeezed her hand, “And Ella wanted to see you.”

The moment they left, Rachel felt the pit in her stomach. That wasn’t from her corset. The one she decided to wear so she can impress Edward but this is the first time she will see her sister ever since the incident. She does not know how Ella feels about her right now. A lot could change within hours! But she hopes their relationship will remains the same.

Rachel decided to see her sister before it was time for bed. On the way there, Edward notices her in the hallway. He gave her a smile before he went inside his bedroom. With him out of sight, Rachel felt the butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. His version of wishing her luck, she knew it was that.

She reaches the master bedroom before she knocks on the door. She heard her sister’s voice, “Come in.” She opens the door and founded her sister sitting on the bed. Looking over James who is asleep. She walks into the room, noticing that Ella is heading to bed by the white nightgown. Rachel walks over to her sister’s side, “Will James ever forgive me?”

“Well, at one point… James wanted to bring you to court.” Then, a smile appears on her face, “But we talked him out of it.” Ella holds her husband’s hand, so she can look at his peaceful face. Moments later, she turns to Rachel. “Most of all… he will be fine. We will be fine. You and me and him.”

She let go of his hand before she moves closer to her sister. Ella puts her hands on Rachel’s arms. She kissed her on both cheeks. “Good night, my Rachel. I hope we will both sleep well tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sickness came back for Ella. Once she vomited into the basin, James woke up with sarcasm in his voice. “That is disgusting!,” James said to her before he slowly got out of the bed. He reaches to her side of the bed. He gave her a hand towel, so she can wipe the remainder of the vile off her mouth.

Ella puts the towel next to the basin before she moves over to her husband. He wraps his arms around her waist while Ella rests her head onto his chest. He kissed her on the forehead, “You are not getting rid of me that easily…” She laughed at his comment, “I wasn’t planning to.”

She looks up to him with her lovely smile, “Now mister… it is time to go back to bed!” He pouted his lips. A slight whine appears in his voice, “Do I have to?” She continues to smile at him, “The doctor gave us strict instructions to keep you on bed rest.” He listened to her words. But he still won’t listen. “For a head injury?” “You needed stitches, James.”

Ella watch him touching the part above the nape of his neck. He felt the stitches. Ella felt bad for him because the doctor have to crop a small patch of hair for the stitches. But she felt it made him more rugged, almost like a scar. She walks around so she is standing behind him. She slapped him on the arm, “Stop playing with your stitches!”

When Alesha came in with the breakfast tray, Ella asked her lady’s maid to tell Mrs. Chandler that they will have lunch in the garden. A knowing smile appears on her face. Believe or not, James have fallen ill a few times before and he is not a fan of rest.

After breakfast, Robert took over the nursing so Ella can spend the rest of her morning with the others. She met James again in the garden for lunch. He wore a white cotton shirt and brown breeches. His boots compliments the color of his breeches. For his head, James wore a hat he used for leisure so he can keep it away from the sun. Ella smiled at him. No matter what he wore, James Steel always looks good.

Before he sat down, James leans over to Ella so he can kiss her on the lips. Together, they ate the lunch Mrs. Chandler prepared with things that will keep James’ energy up. James asked his wife if anyone else missed him. Ella shook her head. “Ethan and the girls are distracted with the puppy. Miranda is working on her crafts with your mother. Edward and Rachel are still together.”

He gave her one of his smiles, “They reminded me of us. Spending whatever time we can get together.” Ella smiled at him, “Expect they weren’t hiding theirs. It seems like everyone knew about it.”

James nodded to her before he returns to his plate of lunch. But at the corner of his eye, he spotted the younger lady walking over to them. Rachel made a curtsy before she gave him a smile, “You looks like you are doing well.” James grinned at her, “You have to tell me that because the stitches are your own making.”

Rachel laughed at his comment which made James grins at her even more. “Edward wanted me to ask you if we can borrow your horse for a ride…” “You two sharing my horse?” Rachel shook her head, “No, sir. I wanted to ask you if I can ride Maisie.” James looks at her for a number of seconds. He made the same grin as before, “You can… but you and Edward have to get back before dinner or I will sent Sam or Robert or myself after you two love birds.”

Ella bursted into laughter. So much that she places her hand onto his arm for steadiness. But Rachel hardly noticed it. She is already in bliss. “We will be back before then.” The Steeles watch the young lady running off to Edward with the news. Ella is still amused at the moment, “You are such an older brother.” James made a face at her comment, “I am old enough to be her father!”


	8. Chapter 8

When Edward and Rachel arrived for dinner, they were fifteen minutes late. Because of this, James has decided to put matter into his hands. But he was too tired and cranky to think of anything. He decided to go to bed right after dinner. He looks at both of them straight in the eyes, “I will come back with a plan tomorrow.” As he headed upstairs with Robert as his aide, Rachel felt the disappointment in his blue eyes because she broke her promise.

The next morning, James asked Edward to spend the day with him. He gave his nephew one of his grins, “I cannot have Ella or your dad look after me the whole time.” After that, Edward agreed and will help him with letters upstairs. He had nothing else planned for Rachel. It was assumed that James wanted them to spend the day apart. Thinking it can be dangerous if they spent the whole visit together.

Of course, Rachel was upset. She understood why James did this, but she felt he was being selfish. She imagined he spent a lot of his time with her sister when they first got together. He should have known that feeling! But James told her it was only for today. She can make some plans with Edward tomorrow.

Rachel felt bad that she didn’t spent more time with Kate, so she decided to bring her to the stables to see Sam and the horses. After lunch, the young ladies went over to the stables. Rachel waved to Sam who was repairing a shoe from one of the horses. Without looking up, he greeted her. “I will out in a minute.”

While they wait for Sam to finish, Rachel decided to introduce Kate to their horses when she realized someone took Maisie out. “Sam… where is Maisie?” Sam walks out from the stable. He wiped the remainder of the dirt on his trousers. He then looks at Rachel with a smile. “Your sister took her out for a ride.”

“When?” Sam took a few moments to think about it. “About ten minutes ago.” He notices Kate standing next to Rachel. He smiled at her before he made a bow, “Nice to finally meet you, Lady Kate.” Kate made a curtsy to Sam, “You too, Mr. Casey.” She saw that his eye color has changed from brown to green. Rachel notices her reaction to it. She must have thought Sam is an attractive man.

Being polite, Sam made conversation. “I heard from your brother that you likes horses.” Kate smiled at him, “I do. May I see them if you mind?” Sam smiled at her, “Not at all.” 

For the next twenty minutes, Sam introduced her to their horses. They kept three horses at the stables. Two of the horses are black Arabians. “They are brothers. The one on the left is Jack which your uncle always rides on. The one on the right is Bill which we use for the coach. Your uncle named them after his father and grandfather.”

Rachel looks surprised at the revelation. “I didn’t know that!” Sam gave her a sly grin, “I told you so many times.” Rachel gave him one of her smiles. “But I like to hear about it from you.” Then, Sam moved on to Maisie’s backstory. “We got her a few weeks before Ella came there. Your uncle heard about an auction about thirty miles east from here, and he decided to take me with him so he can bid on a horse.”

“We spent half a day together, cooped up in a coach. We got there an hour before sunset, near the end of the auction but it was good timing because the best horses are put up at the end. When Maisie came in, so many people are bidding on her but he came up on top. After he won, he realized what he have done.” 

Being a storyteller, Sam deepen his voice to imitate James’ voice, “‘What have I done?’ he told me, ‘I didn’t expect to win!’ I told him that even though it was an impulsive buy, he saved that horse from the slaughters.”

Sam’s eyes becomes green when he reached the conclusion. “When he met Maisie up close, you should have seen him. James Steel have fallen in love with her. He told Maisie that a special someone will ride on her someday.” He then smiled at the both of them, “That special someone soon became his wife.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since the incident, James Steel spent the evenings in his bedroom but he always make sure to find time to spend with his guests. To the others, it was strange but they understood why. James enjoyed spending time alone but that was unheard of for a gentleman. He liked to make a joke about it. “Maybe the older I get… the more recluse I can be.”

He told the guests that he could kick them out of the manor if they disobey, but that is extremely rare. James likes having his family around. He couldn’t get through the day without them.

After dinner, the others went to the main sitting room for leisure. Ella bought her husband upstairs to their bedroom before returning downstairs ten minutes later. There, she notices her younger sister at the foot of the stairs. She stopped two steps ahead. “Rachel, what are you doing here?”

She smiled at her sister, “Waiting to see if I can talk to James.” Ella nodded to her. She knew what she is talking about. “He is resting before bed.” She smiled at Rachel, “But I am sure you can see him now.” She stepped down and puts her hand onto Rachel’s arm. Rachel turns around once Ella stepped onto the ground floor, heading to the sitting room.

She notices how reserved Ella is because she looks like she might jump out of her skin. For instance, when she went back to the stable with Maisie… Sam made a comment on how her face is glowing. Rachel saw the shyness on her sister’s face, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“It might be the sun,” Ella told Sam with a hint of her smile. She then notices Kate and made her quick introductions to Maisie. Rachel didn’t think her sister took notice of her at all.

With the others staying downstairs this evening, Rachel went upstairs to the master bedroom. At its door, Rachel knocked on it. Hearing James’ voice from the other side, “Come in.” She took a deep breath before opening the door, finding her brother-in-law in bed with a book.

He looks up from the book, a bit surprised at the sight of her. He then sets the book aside, signaling Rachel that she has his full attention. “Rachel, my dear… I have been thinking about you.” The young lady sat down next to him on the bed, “You did?” 

James nodded his head, “I sure did. I have been acting terrible to you lately.” He took a few moments to think about something. Rachel felt his large hand holding hers. He looks at her with his large blue eyes, “And I didn’t meant to do that. My brain went a bit bonkers because of the incident and it will take some time for me to recover from it.”

He continues to speak, “I think I shall take it easy on you. I shouldn’t interfere much on your liaison with Edward. You and him are young and this is each your first romance. This happens once in your lifetime.” He held out a chuckle, “Maybe except me because I started to experience this type of love rather late in age.”

Hearing his words, Rachel begins to see James Steel in this type of light. Over twice her age, everything about him felt young compared to anyone else. He watch Rachel thinks. He gave her another smile, “They are staying for another week. You can spend time with Edward as much as you want. By then, we shall see what happens next.”

Receiving his blessing, Rachel was happy of the news. She nearly made more injuries to James when she hugged him. “Rachel, if you keep hugging me… I might go into a premature death!” She laughed at his comment. She smiled at him, “I won’t let you.” Then, James spoke of some confidential news about their shared loved one. “I think your sister might be hiding some news from us…”

She looks surprised at this. His blue eyes becomes even bigger, “You fell so hard in love with Edward. You didn’t notice that Ella could be with a child!”


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after Robert and his family left the manor, James turns to his wife. A smile appears on his face, “I have a favor to ask you.” Ella looks at him. Yesterday, the doctor visits them for an update on his recovery. He told Ella that James is doing so well that he gave her permission to bring her husband outside for walks or drives.

When she thought James was asleep, he was actually still awake. So, he must have heard about her appointment in the adjoining bedroom. Back to the present, Ella smiled at James. “What is it?”

James holds her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I would like to let Ethan see his mum at the cemetery tomorrow.” Hearing his words, Ella becomes quiet. She couldn’t remember the last time James spoke about his first wife. He has been married to her for about ten years, so he couldn’t forget about her. James looks like he knew what she is thinking. He looks at Ella, “I want him to pay tribute. He and I still think about her.”

He squeezed her hand again, “The last time I visit her grave was before our wedding.” A smile appears on his face, “I told her about our upcoming wedding. How I am marrying this sweet and wonderful young lady…” A chuckle came out of his mouth, “Who is a million miles out of my league!” 

From hearing his comment, Ella laughed which made James smiled. “And she will treat our son like her own and she will make sure Ethan never forgets his mama who loved him very much.” Ella looks at him again. What he told her was true. Ella treated Ethan like he was her own. She made sure that she isn’t replacing that precious role of being his mother. Even though she is his mama now, Ethan still calls her “Miss Ella.”

James was waiting patiently for her answer. He thought of an idea. “How about you and Rachel come with us?” The same smile appears on his face, “We can make it a family outing.”

Ella has to give him an answer before dinner. She spoke to Rachel during their walk to the stables. Rachel was as quiet as she is about the request. Ella linked her arm into Rachel’s. She sighed to herself, “I hope we don’t hurt his feelings. I am sure we will be uncomfortable with them there.”

“I think he knows that, Ella.” Rachel continues to talk about James. “Things have changed lately with James… especially since the incident.” Her younger sister looks at Ella, “I think he was so in love with you… he completely forgot about his past life… Maybe my hit with the ball made him realize that. You told me that James rarely talks about her. He has been burying his feelings ever since… Spending a lot of time alone in bed made him think about his life. He nearly suffered the same fate. Realizing he cannot bury his past into oblivion.”

Ella looks at her sister as Rachel spoke. She ended up wondering how Rachel became so philosophical. Rachel saw the confused look on her face, “I have been spending more time with James. He is very intelligent and interesting to talk with. All the things he talks about become second nature to me.” Ella laughed at her comment, “James is the same to me.”

Rachel smiled at her before she looks ahead. They are almost near the stables. Rachel was carrying a basket over to Sam who is working hard and didn’t come back to the manor today for lunch. She turns to her sister. A smile appears on her face, “James knew about you expecting a child.” 

The moment she heard, Ella stopped herself from walking. She turns to her sister. She felt her cheeks turning pink. She didn’t know that James told Rachel. The younger lady becomes worried. She puts her arm around Ella’s back, holding her sister closer to her. Ella was in tears, “I was not sure if I was having a baby. I didn’t want to keep his hopes up if he knew.” 

She continues to look at her sister, “But the doctor checked me out after he was done with James. He couldn’t tell from the look of it down there, but he felt my abdomen with his hands. It felt like forever waiting for a response. Then, I saw a smile appears on his face. ‘Yes, I felt something there’ he told me… well, whatever it was there. Still smiling, he told me to contact him in a few weeks. There, he will have a better idea on whenever there is a baby or not.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, the family drove over to the cemetery near the church. At the gates, Ethan was the first to come out so he can take his father’s hand with Ella and Rachel following them. Since Ethan couldn’t bear to leave Charlie at home, he was allowed to bring his puppy with Rachel’s help. Right now, Charlie was resting in her scooped arms. Playing with the ribbons of her bonnet tied under her jaw.

Rachel smiled at the puppy. “You won’t be the baby anymore.” Ella turns to her sister, and started to hush her. “Don’t tell Charlie that…” But Rachel ignored her. “Charlie only speaks dog, not English.” She looks at the happy puppy. “Isn’t that right, Charlie?” In return, Charlie sticks out his little tongue at her. Ella sighed to herself. She notices that James and Ethan are a little ahead of them. “We better hurry up.”

Ultimately, the ladies caught up with the Steeles. James and Ethan stood in front of a grave. Ethan places a bouquet of violets before James puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. Ella could hear her husband’s deep voice in a slight whisper. “Looks how big our son is growing, Mary.”

They look at the grave for a few minutes. James bended down so Ethan can whisper into his ear. Moments later, James gave him a nod. He smiled at Ethan, “You can.”

Ella watches Ethan walking over to Rachel. He gave her one of his smiles, “May I have Charlie? I want Mama to see him.” Thinking it sounds like a sweet gesture, Rachel agreed. She gave him the puppy, telling Ethan that Charlie is being a good boy.

Together, the ladies watch Ethan walking back to the grave. James again places his hand on Ethan’s shoulder, to hold himself steady. He smiled when Ethan presented his puppy. “Mama… this is Charlie. He is my best friend. Papa gave him to me on Christmas… which is also the day Papa asked Miss Ella to marry him… she told him yes.”

On the way back to the manor, Ella was looking out her window when she felt James reaching for her hand. To get her attention, James squeezed it. She turns to her husband who is wearing a top hat and a dark blue frock coat that highlights his beautiful eyes. She smiled at him, “What is it?”

He leans over to Ella, whispering into her ear. “We can tell him the truth. About the baby.” Hearing his comment, Ella turns to her stepson who was cuddling his puppy. Seeing him especially when he spoke nothing but kind words about her, Ella felt it is the right time to do so. She turns to her husband, whispering back into his ear. “We can…”

Almost near the manor, James turns to the other side of their carriage. He cleared his voice, in order to get their attention. “Ethan… Rachel… Ella and I have some news to share.” Letting Charlie rest on his lap, Ethan looks at his father with his big blue eyes. “What type of news?”

James smiled at him, “Good news.” He wrapped his arm around Ella’s waist, so he can bring her closer to him. He places his left hand on Ella’s growing bump. He looks at his son, and then to Rachel. A big smile appears on his face. His blue eyes started to sparkle. “Miss Ella is going to have a baby.”


	12. Chapter 12

When Ella has advanced into the second trimester, it was up to Alesha to order her mistress some new corsets. On the morning of, Alesha tightens the laces while Ella is checking herself out with the floor length mirror.

The new corset highlights her waist while the fabric billows out, covering her bump. Alesha looks from behind her. “Is it tight enough?” Ella looks down at her bump, perfectly secured under the fabric. “It is.”

Alesha turns to Ella’s left side, checking on the laces. “When the due date comes closer, I will be able to adjust the laces.” She smiled at her mistress, “Have the mister notices the bump?”

Ella places her delicate hands onto the bump. She smiled to herself as she remembers the moment, “He did.” She turns to Alesha, “In bed… James places his hands on it, waiting to get a feel before he whispered: “Hello, sweetheart. It’s Daddy.”

The moment she heard, Alesha laughed. “That is so him. I think it is a bit too soon for it to response back.” Ella bursts into laughter, “Well… don’t tell my husband that. He thinks it was saying hello to him.”

After the corset, Alesha helped Ella puts on a dress with a silk wrapper over it. When the news got out to family and close friends, Ella was showered with gifts. Including beautiful silk wrappers she received from Elizabeth and Anne.

James was waiting at the bottom of the staircase so he can see Ella as she walks downstairs. As always, their eyes met before he grabs her hand and kissed it. When he was done, James smiled at Ella. “You look beautiful, darling.”

Ella started to blush and about to say something back until there was an interruption. “That is so cute!” Hearing the comment, the couple turns to Rachel who was waiting for them. She started poking fun at them, “Breakfast is growing cold…”

At the dining room, the three of them ate their breakfast together. They talked of today’s plans. “I cannot believe we are seeing Mama for the first time in months!” Ella wiped some crumbs off her lips with a cloth napkin. “Carrie and little Paddy too.”

She turns to her husband who was buttering his second piece of toast. Because of his incident months ago, Ella didn’t want to leave her husband while she visits her mother. It took James some time to recover, and he needed her by his side. Rachel thought the same, mentioning that she cannot travel alone and so did their mother who wrote back to Ella. Telling her daughters that she will visit them instead of them coming to her.

After the first bite, James notices his wife looking at him. He dropped the piece of toast on his plate, “Are there crumbs on my mustache?” Ella shook her head, “I was just admiring you…” The moment James heard, he smiled at her. “Good to know.”

“Mama won’t like that mustache of yours, James,” Rachel told him after she drank a sip of her tea. “She prefers men to be clean-shaven.” In a humorous mood, he responded back. “Well, she will have to deal with it.” He turns to his wife who was still looking at him, “Your sister grew to like it. That is all what matters to me.”


	13. Chapter 13

When Sarah Thomas arrived at the manor, she took further notice in the appearance of her hosts. She made a glance at Ella’s bump several times. Once for almost a minute. A frown appears on her face when she saw James’ mustache which made him a bit intimidated.

After their arrival, Sarah and Carrie are invited to have afternoon tea in the main sitting room. Ethan’s lessons have ended for the day, and he went off with Paddy so they can play elsewhere. Ethan’s nursemaid is looking after them, and they will have sandwiches and biscuits in the garden.

Inside, there were talks about the journey but it still felt awkward. Rachel was the first to change the topic, “Edward will be staying with us, Mama.” Sarah looks up to her daughter. A hint of confusion appears on her face, “Who is Edward?”

Carrie places her hand onto her mother’s arm, “Edward is James’s nephew, Mama. Ella wrote about him in her letters.” Then, Sarah came to terms. “Oh, him?” She turns to Rachel, “That lad who stayed here last summer?”

Rachel nodded her head, “Yes… Mama… that is Edward.” James and Ella both made a glance at Rachel. James was the first to turns toward Sarah, “Edward is going to apprentice under Mr. Castle for a number of weeks.”

Sarah places her cup of tea on a saucer, “Is he reading law at university?” James nodded, “He is…” But she interrupted him, “But isn’t it strange of him doing law even though he will be a Lord?”

James felt a huge gulp in his throat. He looks down at his cup of tea, trying to think of an answer. “My cousin wanted him to get a vocation so he can experience what hard work is. Instead of what is being given to him.”

Sarah continues to look at James. For the first time, she smiled at her son-in-law. James is becoming relieved of her response. “That is good to know, James.” She turns to Rachel for a moment as an approval, “He sounds like a right young man.”

Before long, she made a glance at Ella who is reaching for a second slice of lemon cake. A frown appears on her face, “Do you think one large slice is enough, dear?”


	14. Chapter 14

For the evening, Ella let Rachel wear her red dress. James suggested that Rachel wear white flowers in her hair. In the red dress with white fake flowers in her long hair, Rachel headed downstairs to the sitting room. Her mother was having a conversation with Elizabeth and Helen. At one of the windows, Carrie was answering a question Anne has. The window next to it was occupied by George who was telling a story to Ethan and Paddy. Neither James or Ella Steel is in sight.

Rachel joins George and the boys. “Where are James and Ella?” The older man looks at her. He is trying to think of an answer, “I have no idea where they are at.” Anne saw this from where she was sitting, “I saw them heading to the library minutes before you came.” Carrie agreed, “They might be there, Rachel. Easy to spot them.”

With their observations, Rachel headed over to the library. She wants to thanks Ella for letting her wear the dress and to James for the flowers. In the hallway, she notices the lights being on from under the doors. She reaches her hands over to the doors which are unlocked. But the moment she pushed them open, Rachel started to observe an intimate moment between the Steeles.

Ella in her purple dress was sitting on the desk. Her arms are wrapped around her husband’s neck. She laughed at a comment he made before she kissed James on the lips. The kiss pulls them closer to each other. At some point, James was reaching under her skirts which made Ella ecstatic. But James hushed his wife with a finger on her lips. He can feel her presence. Without turning to her, James made a comment. “Rachel, we will join you and the others in a few minutes.”

Rachel can feel her cheeks blushing pink. “Okay, James.” She immediately closed the doors. She started to wonder about what she saw. Was that she thought it was? It made sense since they are a married couple. James and Ella can be intimate with each other, but the most advanced are usually behind closed doors.

She waited for a few moments before she headed back to the sitting room. Anne was the first to notice the young lady. She let Rachel sit next to her. She started to hold her hand, “Darling… we know what you saw.” Rachel turns to Anne, who is the most elegant woman she got the chance to know. She spoke in a mere whisper, “Was that… normal?”

Anne nodded her head, “Yes… that is normal.” She made a glance at Carrie who agreed by the nod of her head. “All married couples do it.” She smiled at Rachel, “You will have the chance when you get married yourself.”

Rachel hopes she will have the chance to do it with Edward, but she kept that to herself. Anne and Carrie are still talking about the couple in the library. “James got married twice… so he got twice the experience!” The ladies laughed to themselves with their hands covering their mouths. But they managed to keep it under control. Especially under the watch of Sarah. “If we talk about this in front of the little ones, she will certainly send Rachel to the convent.”

A few minutes later, the Steeles went to the sitting room together. Ella joins the ladies at the window. In return, Anne and Carrie gave her certain facial expressions. They knew what they were up to. Like her younger sister, Ella felt her cheeks turning pink. Carrie reached over for her hand, “I hope he was careful with you.”

Ella nodded her head, “Indeed… he was.” The four of them turns over to James who was seemingly fixing his necktie in front of the mirror. He didn’t mind them looking at him. All of the ladies broke into giggles. Before they can be stop, Mrs. Chandler walks into the sitting room. She made a glance at James before she turns to the others. “It is time for dinner.”


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner, Rachel announces that there should be some dancing. There is hesitation among the guests. Sarah and Elizabeth shook their heads. The rest of the guests agreed. James stepped toward Rachel, “There aren’t enough people to partner with.”

But Rachel disagreed, “At least two pairs would do it.” Then, she realized something. James was right. There weren’t enough people to do a group dance. Not to make Rachel disappointed, Ella spoke to her. “I will dance.” Sarah grabbed her arm, “Not in your condition.”

James looked at his mother-in-law, “She is capable…” He got interrupted by Sarah who gave him a certain glance. Telling him that she knows what is best. James felt a gulp in his throat before he turns to Rachel. He smiled at her, “Would you mind?”

She took his hand, “Certainly.” Soon after, another pair was made of Carrie and Anne. The latter took Carrie’s hand and made a bow, “Ever dance with a fellow lady?” Carrie laughed when Anne kissed her hand, “I have never.” In the background, George joined in. “I better start the music then.”

In the other sitting room, George went over to the piano and sat down on the bench. He started with a few notes while the dancers set in their positions. The first two dances are lively. The pairs were in tune and on point with the steps. As a result, James grew exhausted by the activity.

Ella walks over to his side. She wrapped her arm around his back. “Maybe it is time to retire your dancing shoes, Mr. Steel?” James looks at Ella. A boyish grin appears on his face, “I’m fine, darling.”

She saw that grin, “Are you charming me, sir?” He is still grinning at her, “Maybe…” When it becomes clear of his retirement, Paddy ran over to Rachel. “I wanna dance!!”

Carrie laughed at his comment, “It is almost your bedtime…” But she was interrupted by Rachel. She grabbed his arms, “You can stand on my toes then!” Two dances later, it was time for the boys’ bedtime. Soon after, James and Ella decided to end the evening together.

After she got into a white nightgown by Alesha, James was waiting for her in bed. A huge grin appears on his face when Ella got rid of her nightgown. She reveals all of it to her one and only. Letting the nightgown dropped to the floor. “I am never going to retire from this,” James commented as Ella joined him in bed. She kissed James on the lips, “It is time for dessert.”


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few months, there are changes in the household. Ella’s bump becomes huge, to the point that her due date is near. Meanwhile, Rachel experienced her first heartbreak.

Throughout Edward’s stay at the manor, the more Rachel is convinced it was meant to be. When she told Edward that she is serious, it bought nothing but shock to the young man. He told Rachel that they should discuss this with James and Ella.

In the sitting room, Edward slowly broke the news. “Rachel, I really like spending time with you… and you are the sweetest person I have ever met.” Then, Rachel’s face started to crumble when Edward told her that he does not want to be in a serious relationship right now.

With the explanations of wanting to finish his studies and start his career, it was clear that Edward made Rachel very upset. To the point, Edward asked James that he can stay with the Castles for the time being. To put some distance between him and Rachel.

James agreed, and Edward left the manor right after breakfast the next morning. Once his nephew left, the older man can feel the gloominess in the air. Even Ella felt it. She turns to him, “Don’t be in the same room with Rachel until further notice.”

Rachel spent nearly a week in mourning before she let James in. She came downstairs to the library. She knocks on the door, hearing his deep voice at the other side. “Please come in, Rachel.”

She let herself in, finding James at his desk. The man looks like he is ready to write a letter. He looks up to the young lady. He smiled, “Rachel… I have something to ask you…”

She watches him getting out of his chair. Her eyes are on him, heading to the window seat. There, he patted the spot next to him with his hand. “Sit here next to me.”

Rachel follows his instructions. She looks at his face. The big blue eyes and there is a slight grin. It made her heart breaks that Edward shares some of his good looks.

James sighed to himself, “I know… I blame genetics.” He turns to Rachel again, “And it breaks my heart to see you like this.” Rachel looks at her hands on her lap, “I might never experience love again.”

“Ah… first love, I remember that myself. But that is the kind of love that will not succeed.” Rachel looks at him again, “You are Ella’s first love… Why can’t I have that myself?”

She felt James’ hand on her arm, “Ours… with your sister… is different. No first love is the same. Sometimes, it is meant to be… Sometimes, it is not.”

He turns to Rachel. A smile appears on his face. “Your sister and I think it is time to heal your heart.” He then laughed, “As cheesy as it sounds.”

She smiled back, “What do you have in mind?” James runs his fingers through his hair, “Well… I finally got Ella to agree with this…” He continues on, “We want to ask you if you would like to travel with Anne soon.”

Hearing this, it made Rachel confused. “Me… traveling… with Anne?” James nodded, “It turns out that Anne hates the cold winter we are having. And she wants you to be her travel companion.”

This brought out more concerns, “What about Ella? She will have the baby soon.” James thought of a solution, “Your mother and Carrie are coming here near the due date.” There is a slightly questionable look on his face, “I believe your mother wants to take over.”

The thought of this made them laugh, “I can picture Mama doing that.”


	17. Chapter 17

Since this morning, Ella felt sharp pains coming through her body. But her mother told her to not worry. “Wait until your water breaks. Then, we will get the doctor.” Sarah and Carrie have been staying with them for a week now, in time for the baby’s arrival. Not long before, Rachel left for Italy with Anne. She will be back at home by the middle of spring.

Meanwhile, they received her first letter home. James read it to the ladies in the sitting room, “Dear my famiglia… Lady Anne and I got here to Italia safe and sound without trouble. Please tell Mama that.” Ella and Carrie laughed when they heard, which made Sarah give them that glance of hers. She turns to James as they quiet down. “James… please continues.”

“We are staying at this beautiful villa of her friend who is an artist who paints these beautiful landscapes. Anne might have told him that I enjoy painting as well because I am having my first lesson after breakfast.” “That sounds nice,” Carrie commented. “Anne and I share a room with single beds next to each other with a balcony overlooking the fields. The sunset here is beautiful when we arrived… and it is the same time when we woke up.”

Then, his deep voice softens. “I already miss all of you very much but I knew my homesickness will end soon because I knew you all want to hear my stories. Hugs and kisses from your Rachel.”

He folded the letter back before he made a glance at the ladies. All of them look like they are in tears. Especially Sarah who was wiping her tears away with a handkerchief, “Her father would love to hear that from our Rachel.” James agreed, “I am sure he would too.”

The letter was read again when Elizabeth joined them that evening. She thought it was a lovely first letter. “We must have adventures of our own so we can exchange stories with her and Anne.” James agreed with his mother, “Soon because Ella is about to pop.”

James started to look at his wife who is still having those sharp pains, now at every seven or eight minutes. When she got up from her seat, Ella gasped at what she saw. A pool of water appears underneath her feet. Sarah moves over to her daughter, “We better get you upstairs then.”

Mrs. Chandler walks into the sitting room. She saw what was going on. “I will tell Sam to fetch the doctor.” “Tell him to use the coach!,” James added to the request. When Mrs. Chandler left, James helped bring his wife upstairs to their bedroom.

There, Sarah and Alesha undressed Ella and puts a white nightgown on her. “How far are the pains dear?,” Sarah asked her daughter. Ella looks at her, “About six or seven minutes.” She holds her hand, “That is good… you will have the baby tonight.”

Then, she notices that James is still there with them. “James… you need to leave. We cannot have you with us.” His stubbornness came out, “I cannot leave Ella here all by herself!” Sarah disagreed, “James… when my husband was with us, I have helped many wives give birth. They make it through because the Lord is on our side. I believe he want to do the same with our Ella.”

A rare slight smile appears on her face, “She is in good hands. You will come back when the baby comes.” Alesha hushed James back into the hallway, “I am sorry, sir.” She closed the door in front of his eyes.

Still being stubborn, James came back downstairs to the sitting room. Elizabeth announced that she is staying over for the night. “Mother, we don’t have a nightgown for you!” “She can borrow mine,” Carrie said to him. She walks over to Elizabeth’s side, and she too noticed his stubbornness. But she couldn’t give him any hope. “Mama is usually right… even when we disagreed.”


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. Chandler bought James his nightgown from upstairs, but before he can ask… she shut him down. “Nothing happened yet!” Tonight, he was to sleep downstairs in the other sitting room since Elizabeth and Carrie took the main sitting room. He couldn’t fall asleep at all. He just listens to the creaks of the ground floor while Ella was upstairs in labor.

Knowing he will be restless, James took the glass lamp and carries it over to the main sitting room. He wasn’t shocked that the ladies were still awake. Elizabeth shielded her eyes away from the lamp. At the moment, they heard Ella screaming out for her mama. Instantly, James was about to leave but his mother stopped him. She placed her hand on his arm. “Are you her mama, James?”

He shook his head. Elizabeth looks at him, “Well… stay here then.” He sat down next to her on the couch. All of them were trying to fall asleep when they saw Mrs. Chandler bringing the boys in.

Ethan ran over to his father. James scooped him up in his arms, “You couldn’t sleep?” Ethan nodded his head before he sat down between his father and grandmother. Meanwhile, Paddy asked his mother if Aunty Ella is okay. Carrie smiled at him, “Aunty Ella is okay. She is having her baby tonight.”

Paddy looks at her, “When we see her?” Carrie runs her fingers through his curls, “When the baby comes.” At the doorway, Mrs. Chandler turns to the nursemaid who brought them downstairs. “Eve… get two cups of warm milk for the boys…”

Elizabeth spoke up, “And a tea set for the adults. It will be a long night.” Eve made a curtsey to Mrs. Steel before she left for the kitchen. Moments later, Charlie ran into the sitting room after figuring out where his owner went. He was used as a distraction for the boys while they wait for their refreshments.

Meanwhile, James is becoming even more restless. He has circled the room several times in distress, wanting to be with his dear wife. He knew that Ella wanted the same thing as him, but she is in the watchful eye of her mother who has forbidden James to come in. Everyone grew silent as there is another loud scream. James tried to sound it out which it is for… until he realized it was for him. She was calling out for James.

Without another thought, James ran out of the sitting room. Not listening to his mother’s demands, “James… you know you cannot go upstairs!” But Carrie stopped her by placing her hand on Elizabeth’s arm, “Let him.”

He quickly ran upstairs to their bedroom. He pushed the door open… to find Ella near the end of her labor. On the bed, Ella has her legs wide apart for the push. She was holding her mother’s hand for support. Then, Sarah saw that James is in the same room. His mouth was a bit open, possibly at what he saw down there.

Sarah commands him to help them. “James, come to Ella’s other side!” He immediately closed his mouth and ran over to his wife’s right side. With him next to her, Ella cups her free hand under his jaw. “James…” He smiled at her in response, “I am here, darling…”

“Ella, you have to give me one big push to get the baby out!” James and Sarah hold each of her hands as Ella tried to push. She pushed as hard as she can, it almost gave herself out. Meanwhile, it bought the baby into the world who was screaming in tears. The moment he heard it, James thought it was the most beautiful sound ever. Sarah wiped her daughter’s forehead with a cotton flannel. “You finally did it, dear. Your baby has come.”

The doctor instructs Alesha to bring a towel before he can cut off the umbilical cord. Alesha laid the towel out. The doctor placed the baby on it and wrapped the towel around its body. After he was done, the doctor bought the baby to the parents for them to meet. “You have a little girl!”


	19. Chapter 19

James and Ella believe that their newborn daughter will enjoy exploring her new surroundings. Of course, there was chaos. Most notably, Elizabeth and Sarah were arguing on what their new granddaughter should call them. They both want her to call them granny, and both were too stubborn to use a different name. James wanted to put an end to this. “She can both call you ‘granny’!”

Realizing what a mess they made, both grandmothers agreed with James. They will be called ‘Granny Sarah’ and ‘Granny Beth’! Elizabeth holds her granddaughter in her arms. She smiled at her precious face, “Hannah Rosalie… you are lucky to call me ‘Beth’. Only your grandfather and my best friend use that name for me.”

Hannah Rosalie Steel continues to look at her granny for a few seconds before she made a fuss. Then, it was James’ turn to hold her. In his arms, Hannah quickly becomes at ease which amazes the ladies…. and annoys them as well. Sarah spoke to Carrie who was sitting next to her on the couch, “She is already becoming a daddy’s girl.”

Carrie disagreed, “I thought it was sweet…” She smiled at her mother, “We Thomas girls love their daddy. She must have gotten it from us.”

They watch James placing Hannah into her bassinet for rest. He then returns to Ella who was still recovering from the labor, but she wanted to have a cup of tea with her family. She smiled at her loving but exhausted husband. “When are you finally writing that letter?”

He gave her what it looks like a blank stare. Ella has to nudge him in the arm, “You know the letter…” Her smile becomes lovelier, “The letter to Rachel and Anne!” James sighed to himself, “When I get a full night’s sleep again…”

From the other couch, Sarah gave them her response. “I am still wondering why you and Ella don’t want more help… I could have imagined something more than a nursemaid.” Even though she has her different opinions on all things, James didn’t let this slide through. He felt Ella holding his hand. He does not have to answer her question.

“Maybe we wanted something different… having another nursemaid is more than enough for two children.” There is a slight smile on her face, “Plus… we wanted to take care of Hannah ourselves. For our daughter to know that we want to experience life with her… like you and Papa did for us.”

Sarah becomes quiet with slight glances in between. She then sighed to herself before she looks into her cup of tea, “We did… your Papa and I… we didn’t commit to any other upbringing… but I am happy that you put your father into mind.” She made a glance at the bassinet. A smile appears on her face, “Your Papa would have love Hannah so much.”

After he took a sip of his tea, James kissed his wife on the forehead before he got up from his spot. “Better start on that letter…” He quickly gave them an idea on the introduction. “Dearest Rachel and Anne… I saw the baby’s head when I burst open the door…”

Looks of horror appears on the ladies’ faces. Elizabeth is about to scorn him with hers. She also got out of her seat, “James Anthony… I will not let you write that.”


End file.
